


Patience

by HollywoodCassieCage



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Mostly Fluff, Oral Sex, The title is ironic, Vaginal Fingering, anyway i'm shutting up now, basically right where her good ending leaves off, other RFA members are only mentioned, some chapters are smut and they will be marked as such, takes place after Jaehee's route, there is basically no plot tbh it's pure fanservice except i'm the only fan, this was supposed to be a slow burn but i have no patience for that tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollywoodCassieCage/pseuds/HollywoodCassieCage
Summary: MC has agreed to be Jaehee's business partner, as well as a different type of partner if you know what I meanBasically just a very self-indulgent fic, because I love Jaehee with all my heart and I needed more gay from her route + more fics about her





	1. Will You Be My Partner?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and hopefully it isn't complete shit. I just love Jaehee and there are not enough fics about her, and I decided that the least I could do is add to that number instead of just complaining. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Her hand reached out to take the key from Jaehee, fingers brushing lightly against Jaehee’s skin as she did. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to send shivers through Jaehee. The joy on MC’s face when she looked from the key to Jaehee, their proximity to each other in the secluded corner Jaehee had managed to find despite the crowd of party guests… it was making Jaehee's head spin, but she had to focus. The business proposal wasn't the only thing Jaehee wanted to talk to MC about.

If she was going to say something, she should say it now. As much as Jaehee would love to keep MC to herself all day, they would have to return to the party soon. Jaehee was impressed that MC had managed to gather so many people for the party in such a short amount of time. She would do well taking over Rika’s role in the organization. It seemed they shared the ability to charm people with their words, to draw them in and connect to them and tell them what they needed to hear in a way that felt genuine. Jaehee supposed she shouldn’t be surprised. MC had managed to charm her, after all.

_Does she know how much she’s affected me? Does she know how deep my feelings are?_ Jaehee could only hope that she did, and that she felt the same way.  


“I can’t wait to work with you, MC,” Jaehee said. “I’m so thankful that you’re taking this step with me. There’s no one else I can imagine doing this with…” she trailed off, unsure of how to proceed now.

There was so much she wanted to say, so much that she didn’t know how to say. She had spent the last few days contemplating her feelings towards MC. What she’d discovered was exhilarating and terrifying, she simultaneously wanted to tell everyone and tell no one. At the very least, MC should know, and Jaehee has thought hard about how to tell her. But it seemed that no amount of thinking and planning could have prepared her for that moment, MC standing in front of her, head tilted slightly to the side, a warm smile on her face, amber eyes sparkling as she waited for Jaehee to say something.

_Say something. ___

__Deep breath. Relax. “I’ve been thinking a lot about you. About my feelings toward you,” Jaehee managed._ _

__“Have you?” MC’s voice was low, her expression less playful now._ _

__“Yes. And….” Jaehee paused. Once again, she found herself wondering what would happen if she confessed and MC didn’t feel the same way. She suspected that her feelings were mutual, but she couldn’t know for sure. What if MC reacted badly? What if MC wouldn’t even want to be friends afterwards? It was this that scared Jaehee the most. She thought she could handle being rejected romantically, but she couldn’t stand the idea of losing MC’s friendship as well._ _

__Suddenly MC was stepping toward her, entwining their fingers together so that the key was pressed between their palms. She was very close now, so close that Jaehee could smell… was it her shampoo? A light citrusy smell, sweet and comforting._ _

__“Jaehee, can I show you how I feel about you?” MC asked quietly, and all Jaehee could manage in response was a nod._ _

__MC closed what little distance remained between them, pressing her lips against Jaehee’s. Softly at first, waiting to see how Jaehee would respond. When Jaehee responded by pressing their lips together more firmly, one of MC’s hand lifted to cup Jaehee’s face, her other hand still squeezing Jaehee’s. It felt so good, so impossibly good, and Jaehee felt her free hand lift to rest on MC’s hip._ _

__MC pulled away too soon, and Jaehee had to stop herself from whining in protest. They were both slightly out of breath. MC’s face was flushed and Jaehee knew hers must have been too._ _

__They jumped when they heard a voice calling for them, wondering where they’d wandered off to. There were guests to attend to, RFA members who wanted to spend time with them. They had to return to the party._ _

__“Why don’t we, um, resume this discussion later?” MC said, and Jaehee laughed._ _

__“We could go for coffee after the party,” Jaehee suggested._ _

__“Sounds great.”_ _

__They started making their way through the party hall. Somehow the party had become little more than background noise while they had been talking. As they walked, Jaehee was able to get a better look at some of the party guests. There was someone from the roastery association, and Jaehee made a mental note to talk to them when she had a chance. Some of the guests were a bit strange, but Jaehee supposed it didn't matter as long as they raised a lot of money. Still, was it a good idea to invite Seven's friend Tom?_ _

"Good job on handling the guests, by the way," Jaehee said. "And thank you for not inviting any cats."

“I figured you could use a break," MC said, then suddenly frowned. "I guess I’ll have to break the news to Jumin."

“Yes, he'll have to find someone else to be his assistant. Would you have accepted the offer, if I hadn’t approached you with my own?” It wasn’t Jaehee’s business what MC did, but she didn't like the idea of MC working for Jumin.

“Probably not, but I do feel a bit sorry for him,” MC said. “When I spoke to him, it wasn't just about the assistant job. There was something really getting to him. Something about a friend of his.”

"A friend? V?"

"Must be, but he was pretty vague about it. I don't even know if I should be telling you."

“All right, let's stop talking about it then," Jaehee said. She felt sorry for Jumin too, in a sense. She was glad not to be working under him anymore, but she didn’t really bear Jumin any ill will. She cherished him as a member of the RFA, and now that she was no longer his employee she even looked forward to possibly being something more like his friend.

“If he wants my help, I'll be happy to, just not as his assistant. I’m sure he’ll find a decent replacement who isn't me.” MC linked her arm through Jaehee’s. “Besides, I like your offer much better.”


	2. Happiness Is Not a Luxury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who left kudos and comments! 
> 
> Oh, and fyi, the smut happens a few chapters in, so I hope no one minds waiting a bit longer for it.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment!!

After the party, MC wanted to change out of her formal attire, as did Jaehee. They made plans to meet at a coffee shop close to where Jaehee lived before they each went back to their homes to change into something more casual.

Jaehee arrived at the shop before MC did. She ordered a coffee for herself and a chai latte for MC, as she remembered MC mentioning she liked them, then found a table for two and sat. She didn't have to wait long before MC came through the door. She spotted Jaehee and made her way toward her with a smile.

“You didn’t need to get my drink for me,” MC said as she sat down.

Jaehee waved her hand. “It’s fine. I wanted to get it for you.”

“At least let me pay you back.”

“That’s unnecessary. It’s not like it was terribly expensive. Besides, it’s the least I could do for you.”

“You even put cinnamon on it.”

“Of course. I remember how you told me you like it.”

They were both silent for a moment. MC took a small sip of her drink. Jaehee stared down at her own, clasped between her hands.

“Jaehee, is this the first time you’ve liked a girl?”

Jaehee glanced up quickly at this. “Is it not the first time for you?”

MC shook her head. “No. I’ve known for a while that I’m bisexual.”

“Have you dated girls before?” Jaehee asked.

“A few.”

“Oh.” Jaehee wasn’t sure why she felt embarrassed. Surely it shouldn’t matter, but she felt so inexperienced. Which was ridiculous, she had dated before. Just not girls. Was there a difference?

MC seemed to know what Jaehee was thinking. Her expression softened as she said, “It’s okay, Jaehee. I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable. I was just curious.”

“It’s all right,” Jaehee said. She paused for a moment before continuing. “I don’t think it’s… I mean, I don’t think it’s something I’ve never felt before. I think there were a few times… a few girls who… I mean, I guess I didn’t really think about it until I met you, and I… I liked you more than I’ve ever liked anyone.” Jaehee knew she was rambling, but she couldn’t stop herself. “You’ve become so important to me in such a short amount of time. If – If I hadn’t met you, I think I’d still be working for Mr. Han – I mean, Jumin. And I don’t think I would have known how unhappy I was, and even if I did I definitely wouldn’t have thought… that I could do something else. Everything I felt with you was… different.”

Jaehee stopped talking when she felt tears sting her eyes. How embarrassing.

“You’re very important to me too, Jaehee,” MC said quietly. She was blinking rapidly. “And I know you’re new to this, we can take things as slow as you’d like,” MC said. “I never want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Jaehee nodded. Part of her didn’t want to go slow. Part of her wanted to have all of MC, and for MC to have all of her, to dive head first into whatever this feeling was and experience everything. Another part of her, the one that gave her seemingly endless patience, knew that it was better not to rush this. “Yes, slow is good. For now.”

MC smirked. “I like the sound of that ‘for now’.” She laughed as Jaehee blushed.

They each took a sip of their drinks. Jaehee was tempted to ask MC about the girls she had dated before, but she thought it might only be awkward, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. She also wanted to ask MC how long she had liked her, but that might be uncomfortable too.

“You want to ask me something,” MC said, startling Jaehee. She sounded so matter-of-fact. How did she always seem to know what Jaehee was thinking?

“Oh, um, I just wondered… when did you know you liked me?” She said the last part in a rush, afraid she would lose her nerves if she didn’t say it quickly.

“Hm… the night I first joined?

Jaehee almost spit out her drink. “ _What?_ You knew even then?”

“Well, I knew I was interested in you from then, at least. I think I knew I really liked you about four days after that.”

“But why?” Jaehee blurted. “I mean, I was rather cold to you in the beginning, wasn’t I? But you were always so nice to me… what was it about me that you liked?”

“What’s not to like?” MC asked. When Jaehee made a dismissive sound, MC added, “I’m serious! You should stop selling yourself short, Jaehee. There’s a lot to like about you.”

“I’ll need you to be more specific,” Jaehee joked. Well, half joked.

MC grinned. “Fine. For one thing, you’re really pretty.”

Jaehee took a few more sips of her coffee in an attempt to conceal her blush. She had been told that she was pretty before, but it felt different when MC said it. 

“And you’re kind and smart and funny and capable. I was nice to you because I wanted you to see your self-worth, you always put yourself down and I couldn’t understand why.”

Jaehee didn’t know what to say to this. It was true that she had been down on herself before MC appeared in her life. She was still working on it, but MC’s encouragement had gone a long way to boosting Jaehee’s confidence. She felt so lucky to have met MC, to have met someone who took an interest in her and her happiness. Someone who cared.

Eventually, Jaehee choked out, “Thank you.” It seemed insufficient, after what MC had said, but MC reached across the table and squeezed Jaehee’s hand. 

Jaehee had always felt that happiness was a luxury, that just surviving in this world was enough and to ask for more was selfish. But with MC by her side, she thought for the first time that it was okay to be a bit greedy. Maybe she didn’t have to keep to the middle, never allowing herself to fly too high out of fear that she would fall. Maybe she could aim higher. Maybe the sun would not burn her wings after all. 

Being with MC made her feel braver. They could work together on being happy, chart a course for themselves and never look back. Jaehee smiled at the thought and downed what remained of her coffee.


	3. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter but here it is. I'll try to get the next one posted sooner. Hope you enjoy and please comment!

_Should I have gotten her something? No, that’s not necessary for a first date, is it? That’s what this is. Or when we went to the café after the party, was that our first date? So are gifts necessary for a second date? Should I have gotten her something? Flowers? Chocolates? That’s only for Valentine’s Day… right? Has dating always been this hard?_

It was a week after that coffee shop date, and Jaehee hadn’t seen MC since then, though they had spoken on the phone almost every night. They had mostly spoken about plans for the shop Jaehee wanted to open. Jaehee had known it wouldn’t be easy, but she was already starting to feel overwhelmed by it all. Still, she wanted this, and MC’s calming reassurances helped more than Jaehee could ever tell her.

This evening MC was supposed to come over to Jaehee’s apartment. They were going to watch one of Zen’s DVDs together, like they'd always talked about doing. Jaehee had never had someone to watch them with before, but she found that she was more excited by the idea of having MC in her apartment than she was of watching the DVD.

When the doorbell rang she nearly ran to answer it. She welcomed MC inside, butterflies in her stomach. She wondered if she would ever stop feeling this way around MC. She couldn't imagine it.

“I brought ice cream,” MC said, holding up a bag containing a tub of ice cream.

“Oh! You didn’t have to do that,” Jaehee said, taking the bag from her. So Jaehee _should_ have gotten her something.

“I wanted to. It’s coffee flavor.”

“How did you know that’s my favorite?” Jaehee asked teasingly and motioned for MC to follow her into the kitchen.

“Lucky guess,” MC said with a grin. “Your apartment is nice.”

“Thank you,” Jaehee said and then made a face. “I found cat hair when I was cleaning this morning, and it’s been two weeks since Elizabeth has been here.”

“That stuff gets everywhere.”

“Yes. I’m afraid I’ll never be rid of it entirely.” Jaehee took two spoons and two bowls and opened the tub of ice cream. She put generous servings into both bowls, handed one to MC, and put the half-empty tub in the freezer.

They made their way to the living room, where Jaehee asked MC what she wanted to watch. MC said she didn’t care. Neither did Jaehee, but she remembered MC saying that she had not seen Hell Note, so she decided to pick that one. Jaehee left her bowl of ice cream on the coffee table while she put the DVD in and then sat next to MC on the couch.

Jaehee tried to focus on the musical, but she found it surprisingly hard. She was usually so enthralled in these shows, no matter how many times she saw them, but right now she was far too aware of MC’s presence. She kept looking away from the TV to glance at MC. The way she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, the restless tapping of her feet. Was MC distracted too? Jaehee could smell her faint citrusy scent. She could swear that MC kept inching closer to her. Or was it Jaehee who kept moving closer?

Jaehee suddenly remembered her ice cream. She picked it up from the table and ate a spoonful of it. It was good. She ate another spoonful. It was really good. She ate more of it, too much of it, too quickly, a sharp pain flaring up in her head. She glanced again at MC, who had barely touched her ice cream. Jaehee could see it was starting to melt in her bowl. 

Then, MC happened to glance her way. Jaehee couldn’t help jumping a bit when their eyes locked. She felt like she’d been caught staring.

“Are you paying attention to the musical?” MC asked. When Jaehee shook her head, MC let out a breathy laugh. “Thank God. I haven’t been paying attention either. I thought you would be upset.”

“Why would you think that?” Jaehee asked in surprise.

“I know how much you love this musical, and I know you really wanted to show it to me,” MC said sheepishly. Jaehee had never heard her sound like this, MC always seemed so bright and confident. The idea that she’d been genuinely worried that Jaehee would be upset with her was strange.

“I did want to show it you, but I didn’t realize having you here would make it so hard to focus,” Jaehee said.

MC giggled. “I should have known something was wrong when you were so quiet. No fangirling at all.”

Jaehee felt herself blush. “How much did you expect me to fangirl?”

“I expected it to be pretty much constant. Pointing out all of your favorite parts, reciting the lines, singing the songs, lots of squealing and gasping.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“You’re terrible,” MC laughed. “But don’t worry. It’s cute.”

_Cute _. Jaehee never thought she would like being called cute so much.__

__“Since we’re not watching this anyway, why don’t we find something else to do?” Jaehee suggested. “We can watch this some other time, when we’re not so distracted.”_ _

__“Sure. What do you want to do instead?”_ _

__“Hm. Is it too late for a walk, you think? You haven’t seen the place I bought for our coffee shop yet. I could show it to you.”_ _

__“Ooh yes, let’s do that,” MC said. She looked down at the bowl in her hands, the ice cream was half-melted by now._ _

__“Did you even taste it?” Jaehee asked._ _

__“A little. I kind of forgot about it.”_ _

__“How do you forget about it when you’re holding it?”_ _

__“You distracted me!”_ _

__Jaehee giggled and took a spoonful of MC’s ice cream for herself. “Come on,” she said, standing up. “It’s not a long walk.”_ _


	4. A Place of Our Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps, this chapter was one of my favorites to write (though of course as I was editing I noticed about 147 things that I hate about it but you know how it is) so I hope you enjoy it, and please comment!!

The air outside was cool and crisp, and the setting sun bathed their surroundings in soft golden light. The shop Jaehee had bought was only a few blocks from her apartment, so they only had to walk for a few minutes. As they got closer to their destination Jaehee started to feel a bit nervous.

“Um, I should tell you, it might not look like much,” Jaehee said cautiously. “I couldn’t afford anything too big, and it will need a lot of work, but it was the best I could do…”

“I’m sure whatever you found will be perfect,” MC said. “We’ll make it perfect.”

They were outside the shop now. Jaehee unlocked the door and stepped inside, followed by MC. The shop was small and empty. And dusty. Very dusty. And the walls were peeling. But the floor was a light wood wood and it was in fairly good shape, and opposite the entrance was a long counter made from the same wood. Behind the counter were two doors, set at opposite ends of the wall. The one on the right led to a small kitchen.

“So, what do you think?” Jaehee asked nervously. “Like I said, it will need a lot of work…”

“I love it,” MC said. She was smiling widely, her eyes sparkling. “I love it because it’s our place, and we can make it beautiful together.”

 _Our place._ Jaehee cleared her throat. “You know, that door over there –“ Jaehee pointed to the door on the left behind the counter – “is to an apartment on top of the shop. I bought that as well. I thought I would move into it once the shop is open.” Jaehee bit her lip and stared down at her hands. She was very aware of MC watching her. “I also thought… if you wanted to, you could live there too.”

“Oh.”

Jaehee was blushing furiously. “I just thought… if you want to… it might be easier, right? We’ll be working together anyway.”

“And dating.”

“And dating.”

“I would love to move in here with you, Jaehee,” MC said, and Jaehee’s heart fluttered.

“You don’t think it’s too soon to be talking about living together?” Jaehee said.

“I don’t think planning to live together is that big compared to planning a business together,” MC said.

“Good point.” 

Jaehee showed MC around the shop. Well, she took her behind the counter and showed her the kitchen, which was the only thing she couldn’t see from the entrance. Then she took MC upstairs to show her the apartment. It only had one bedroom and the bathroom was tiny, but it had a fairly spacious living area and a decent-sized kitchen, as well as a small balcony overlooking the street.

“Do you really like it?” Jaehee asked MC as they walked down the stairs and back into the shop.

“I told you, I love it,” MC said. She sat on the counter and patted the space next to her. Jaehee hopped up to join her. “It’s perfect.”

Jaehee’s heart was racing as she held MC’s gaze. Somehow being here with MC made everything feel more real. They were really going to turn this dusty old place into a coffee shop. They would run it together and live above it together. They would always be with each other, Jaehee would never be lonely again. Suddenly Jaehee felt like crying, as fear and excitement and affection for MC overwhelmed her, wrapping around her like ivy. Something must have shown on her face, because MC was looking at her questioningly. Before she could say anything, Jaehee leaned forward and pressed their lips together, surprising both of them with her boldness.

MC recovered quickly, bringing one hand up to run through Jaehee’s hair and putting the other on Jaehee’s waist and pulling her closer. Jaehee gasped when MC gave her hair a slight tug, and MC used the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Warmth spread throughout Jaehee’s body, to the very tips of her being. Her arms rose to drape themselves around MC’s neck. _This is even better than coffee._

Suddenly MC pulled away, much sooner than Jaehee would have liked. “Aren’t we supposed to be taking things slow?”

Jaehee blinked. She was a bit disoriented. Her arms were still around MC’s neck. When MC’s words registered, she replied, “You said we’d go as slow as I’d like. Maybe this speed is what I’d like.”

MC smirked, raising an eyebrow at Jaehee. “And I thought you were known for your patience.”

“No, I’m known for being hard-working. Do you know me at all?”

“You could be known for both.”

“We just agreed to live together anyway.” Jaehee sighed as she and MC gently disentangled themselves from each other. “I think we’re doing all of the steps of our relationship out of order.”

“I don’t think there is an order to relationships,” MC said. “I think you just do what feels right.”

“Does this feel right to you?”

“Does it feel right to _you_?”

“I asked you first,” Jaehee said petulantly. MC laughed and after a moment Jaehee giggled too. “I’m not really used to this. Any of it. I’m so accustomed to routine and order, it feels strange that I can’t know for sure what I’m doing or what will happen. I’ve never taken a risk like this.”

“Are you still talking about us, or about the coffee shop?”

“Both, I think,” Jaehee said. “I just hope we won’t regret anything.”

“No way will I regret anything as long as I’m with you,” MC said.

Well, that was easy for her to say. MC had never seemed like a careful person anyway. The only reason they were here together now was because MC had walked into a stranger’s apartment after chatting with that Unknown person, another complete stranger to MC. Not that Jaehee wasn’t thrilled that MC had suddenly appeared in her life, but she couldn’t imagine ever doing something like what MC had done. 

There was no doubt that MC was braver than her, but she was also more impulsive. Though lately, Jaehee had begun to think that that wasn’t such a bad thing.

“I don’t think I’ll have any regrets either,” Jaehee said, and as the words left her mouth she realized they were true. “I just… want to focus on what I’m feeling right now. It’s hard for me not to worry about the future, but I’m trying.”

MC linked her fingers through Jaehee’s and rested her head on her shoulder. It was nice. Comfortable. Jaehee sighed as she felt herself relax.

“Should we tell the others that we’re dating?” MC asked suddenly.

“Oh.” Jaehee supposed this would have come up sooner or later. They hadn’t told the rest of the RFA at the party. It was enough telling them about their plan to open a coffee shop and breaking it to Jumin that MC wouldn’t be his new assistant, Jaehee hadn’t felt like dropping the news about her and MC. Especially since… well, this was still uncharted territory for Jaehee. She hadn’t felt ready, and MC had followed her lead. But they would have to tell the RFA eventually. “Yes… perhaps we should.”

“We don’t have to tell them yet if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to. We can tell them tomorrow.”

“Sounds good.” MC rubbed her thumb against Jaehee’s skin softly, their fingers still laced together. “I think Seven already knows.”

Jaehee looked at her in surprise. “What makes you say that?”

“He kind of mentioned it, and then tried to play it off as a mistake,” MC explained.

“When was this?”

“I don’t know. Before the party,” MC said. “I’m not surprised he figured it out first.”

“You’re not?”

“Of course not. Seven isn’t straight either.”

“What?!”

“I know my own kind, Jaehee.”

By this time the sun had fully set outside, leaving them in almost complete darkness, the only light coming from street lamps and cars. Jaehee thought she would be comfortable staying right where she was with MC for hours, but she knew they would both have to go home soon, and she didn’t want MC going home alone too late.

“Hold on,” Jaehee said, “did you know about me too, then?”

“I suspected. Or I hoped, anyway.”

There was another pause before Jaehee began, “So, the other members… do you think…”

“I’ve said too much. It’s none of our business,” MC said.

Jaehee smiled. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, next chapter has smut, and since it's my first time writing smut I have no idea if it's any good, but hopefully it will be


	5. The Hand Mill (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the smut. God I was REALLY nervous about posting this but after a lot of editing and reworking this is probably as good as it's going to get. Hopefully y'all like it!

The RFA took the news well. They had seemed surprised and perhaps a bit resentful that MC had ended up with Jaehee, but they were quick to heap praise and support on the two of them. Jaehee hadn’t thought that they would take it badly, but it was still a relief when they were all so positive about it. MC had been right about Seven already knowing.

“I didn’t show you my hand mill the last time you were here,” Jaehee said as she led MC into her kitchen.

“This is the one Zen got you, right?”

“Yes,” Jaehee said, giving the hand mill an admiring smile. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?

“It is.”

“Thank you, by the way.”

“What for?”

“I know you gave him the idea.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” MC said, a smile spreading across her face.

“Do you want to see how it works?” Jaehee asked.

“Don’t you just put the beans in and turn the handle?”

“Well… yes,” Jaehee said. “But do you want to see it?”

“Sure. Show me how you grind,” MC said, her grin widening.

“I’m afraid Seven is rubbing off on you.”

MC snorted while Jaehee opened a bag of coffee beans, humming slightly as she caught the scent of the them. She jumped when she felt MC’s arms wrap around her waist from behind. She hadn’t noticed her move.

“What are you doing?” Jaehee asked.

“Can’t I hug my girlfriend?” MC asked.

 _Oh… girlfriend._ It was the first time either of them had used the word out loud. “I’m trying to show you how the hand mill works.”

“Am I distracting you?” MC asked too innocently. Her breath tickled Jaehee’s neck, and Jaehee shivered with pleasure at the feeling.

“No. It’s fine,” Jaehee said. It was fine. The hand mill was so simple to use anyway. Just put the beans in and turn the handle. She reached for the beans and poured some into the machine. She tried to ignore MC’s warm breath on her neck. Lips lightly grazing her skin. Hands moving back around to her hips and fingers digging in.

Jaehee started turning the handle. As she did she felt MC’s mouth at her neck, kissing her and then sucking hard. A quiet moan escaped Jaehee before she quickly stifled it. Of course MC heard it, Jaehee could feel MC’s smile through her kisses. MC’s hands slipped under Jaehee’s shirt, grazing over her torso, to her back, and then to her torso again. 

“Is this okay?” MC whispered.

“Yes,” breathed Jaehee.

“I’ll stop if you tell me to, all right?”

Jaehee hummed in agreement. MC pressed herself against Jaehee’s back more tightly, her mouth trailing kisses higher and higher on Jaehee’s neck, until Jaehee felt her teeth pull gently at her earlobe. Jaehee couldn’t hide how heavily she was breathing by now. She was still turning the handle, but she was on autopilot, all of her attention focused on what MC was doing. MC’s hands were roaming over her stomach, one of them slowly dragging upward. It reached Jaehee’s bra and slipped inside, fingers grazing her nipple lightly. Jaehee gasped when MC gave her breast a slight squeeze. She felt MC smile against her neck as her fingers started circling Jaehee’s erect nipple.

Jaehee didn’t bother trying to contain her moans anymore. MC withdrew her hand from her bra and they started travelling lower, out from under her shirt, over her hips, along her thighs, lingering at the hem of her skirt. ¬Jaehee inhaled sharply when one of MC’s hands found its way under her skirt. She felt it moving over her inner thigh, gripping it tightly.

“Please…” The word escaped Jaehee without her being fully aware of it.

“Please what?” MC whispered.

Jaehee didn’t answer, she wasn’t even sure what she wanted to say. 

“Tell me what you want,” MC coaxed her gently. She started kissing Jaehee’s neck again, which wasn’t exactly helping Jaehee focus.

“Touch me.” Jaehee’s words were barely audible, but at least she said them.

“I _am _touching you.”__

__“You know what I mean.”_ _

__“Hmm,” was all MC said. She started moving her hands over Jaehee’s inner thighs again, never quite going where Jaehee wanted her to. Jaehee groaned and MC chuckled softly._ _

__“I’ve never known you to be so impatient, Jaehee,” MC purred, and finally her fingers reached Jaehee’s groin, stroking her lightly through the fabric of her panties. “You’re so wet already.” She sounded amused. Jaehee blushed but didn’t reply. She knew her panties were already soaked, and she didn’t want MC to stop._ _

__MC rubbed against the wet spot on Jaehee’s panties. Jaehee rolled her hips and moaned, trying to get the most out of her contact with MC’s fingers. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. She needed fabric to not be in the way. She whimpered something that sounded vaguely like MC’s name and MC seemed to get the message._ _

__MC’s fingers trailed up to the waistband of Jaehee’s underwear, moving along it, pulling at it slightly before going in. MC brushed through Jaehee’s pubic hair, moving agonizingly slow it seemed, and then finally reached her slit. Jaehee was panting as she moved over her folds. One of MC’s fingers slipped into her entrance, pumping in and out at a smooth rhythm, curling to stroke her walls. Jaehee let out a loud moan, she was so wet she could have taken another finger easily. MC realized this and soon another one of her fingers entered Jaehee. It was all she could do to remain standing upright, she bucked her hips, rubbing against the heel of MC’s hand as she did._ _

__“How are the coffee beans doing?” MC asked._ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“The ones that you’re grinding right now.”_ _

__“Oh? Oh.” She had forgotten what she’d been doing. The hand mill. Grinding coffee beans. Right. “Um, I think they’re done,” she managed between pants and quiet moans. She stopped turning the handle, which she hadn’t even realizes she was still turning. The beans had probably been ready a while ago, but she decided not to point that out._ _

__MC pulled her fingers out. Jaehee was about to protest but she found herself being forcefully turned around to face MC, who gave her a rough kiss. Jaehee returned it enthusiastically as she felt MC start to unbutton her shirt. Once it was open MC moved down from Jaehee’s mouth, trailing kisses as she went, from her neck to her chest to her stomach, until finally MC was kneeling in front of her. MC pulled Jaehee’s panties down around her ankles and lifted Jaehee’s skirt. MC nudged Jaehee’s thighs apart a few more inches and nestled her face between them. She slowly licked at Jaehee’s slit before delving her tongue inside._ _

__Jaehee cried out as MC’s tongue explored her, alternating between long licks and hard sucks. Jaehee’s legs were shaking and she had to grip the counter tightly with one hand for support, her other hand was in MC’s hair, holding it so tightly that it must have hurt, but MC made no complaints. Then again, her mouth was too busy to complain at the moment._ _

__MC’s thumb came up to make lazy circles around Jaehee’s clit while her tongue was still lapping at her cunt. Jaehee wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She was close, so close. MC started rubbing her clit more forcefully, until Jaehee finally came, her cries seeming obscenely loud, toes curling and legs shaking so hard it was all she could do to stay upright. MC slowed but didn’t stop until Jaehee’s orgasm had been ridden out._ _

__MC withdrew and pulled Jaehee’s panties back up. Jaehee tried to steady her breathing as she came down from her high. With what felt like an enormous effort, she straightened and looked down at MC who was smiling up at her, lips glistening with Jaehee's arousal._ _

__“How about some coffee?” MC asked, and Jaehee gave a breathless laugh._ _


	6. Before RFA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since the last update, but it's finally here! Hope you enjoy!

“You know, Seven wants us to open up a cat café.”

“You’re kidding.”

“I wish. He keeps texting me and saying that he can contact long cat for us if we ever want to use it as a mascot.”

Jaehee shuddered. “I hope he never speaks to Jumin about this.”

“Jumin would probably insist we use Elizabeth the 3rd as our mascot.” 

They were sitting on the counter of what was to be their coffee shop. Most of their time these last two days had been devoted to the shop, mostly cleaning and small reparations and painting. Jaehee had done most of the cleaning while MC had handled the painting. It worked out well, as it turned out that not only was this not the first painting job MC had done, she was surprisingly squeamish. When they had first gone into the kitchen to clean together, they’d found dozens of dead spiders behind one of the stoves. MC had run out of the shop at the sight and it took Jaehee a good ten minutes to convince her to come back inside, and even then she wouldn’t come into the kitchen until Jaehee could guarantee there were no spiders, alive or dead.

Now the shop was spotless and freshly-painted, and they were finally allowing themselves a rest. The only time they’d spent together this week had been about work, and Jaehee felt a bit guilty that they hadn’t been doing much else. Though of course MC had never complained. She never did, but somehow that made Jaehee feel more uncomfortable, not reassured. She hoped that MC wasn’t simply hiding how she felt from Jaehee.

“Yoosung said that he’s considering interning at C&R, you know,” MC said. “What do you think about that?”

“Well, it would probably be a better use of his time than gaming.”

“Rude.”

“You know I’m not wrong, though.”

“Do you think he would do well working for Jumin?”

Jaehee sighed. “I know that Yoosung is smart and capable when he tries. It might help him become more disciplined again. I suppose we’ll see.”

“You don’t sound sure.”

“Because I’m not,” Jaehee said. “If he does start working at C&R, I can only hope that he enjoys it more than I did.”

“You don’t miss working there at all,” MC said. It was a statement, not a question.

“No, I don’t,” Jaehee agreed. “It’s nothing against Jumin, but… no.”

“That’s good.”

“I’m afraid I’ve been making us work as hard as we would if we were at C&R, though,” Jaehee said. “I’m sorry about that.”

“There’s no need to apologize!” MC sounded genuinely surprised. “I don’t mind working as long as I’m with you.”

“Oh… well, I feel the same way,” Jaehee said. MC was always doing that, saying sweet things that completely derailed Jaehee’s train of thought. How was she always so nice? “But still, we haven’t been doing anything together except work lately. Do you really not mind?”

“Jaehee, I knew that opening a café would involve work. It’s fine, really.”

Jaehee leaned on MC’s shoulder. “Thank you for doing this with me.” 

MC turned slightly to give the top of Jaehee’s head a kiss. “You don’t have to thank me every day.”

“I think I do,” Jaehee said. 

“I’m glad you’re letting me do this with you,” MC said quietly. “I’m not sure what I would be doing otherwise.”

“Really?” Jaehee raised her head to look at MC properly. “What did you do before this?”

“Nothing.”

Jaehee waited for more, but MC didn’t say anything. Jaehee had learned that MC didn’t like talking about herself very much. Sometimes Jaehee felt uncomfortable that so many of their conversation were centered on her, but as it turned out MC preferred it that way. Still, Jaehee wanted her girlfriend to feel comfortable opening up to her. She didn’t want to pry, but sometimes she had to be persistent to get MC to tell her anything. 

“Would you care to elaborate?” Jaehee asked.

“No.”

“MC.”

“Okay, fine.” MC took a deep breath. “Before I joined the RFA, I had just been fired from my job.”

“Oh! I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t really like that job anyway.”

“Is that why you were always so concerned about whether I was happy at my job? Because you could relate?” MC didn’t say anything and she wasn’t looking Jaehee in the eye, a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. Jaehee decided to ease back a bit. “Sorry, I was just curious.”

“It’s fine.”

“What was it? Your job, I mean.”

“I was a waitress,” MC said. “It was mostly okay, but I guess I was more stressed out than I realized because one day this customer yelled at me and I kind of… yelled back.”

“And yet you want to open a coffee shop with me? I would think that you would never want to deal with customers again.”

“It will be different this time,” MC said. “You’ll be with me. How can I be stressed out when I’m working with the love of my life?”

Jaehee laughed and covered her face, which she knew had to be bright red, with her hands. “Oh, please.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same way,” MC teased.

“Yes, fine.” Jaehee lifted her head as her giggles subsided. “So, I guess opening this coffee shop will be good for both of us.” Jaehee was glad to have heard this admission from MC. She had always felt like MC had been the one helping and guiding her, the idea that she was just as helpful to MC was something she had never considered. It made her feel less like she owed something to MC and more like they were on an equal footing. “You’ll have to learn how to drip coffee.”

“You’ll teach me, right?”

“Of course.” A thought came to Jaehee. “Do you want to learn right now? We could go back to my place and I could show you.”

“Sounds good. But can we eat first? I’m starving, and you must be too.”

The only thing Jaehee had eaten that day was a donut, and that was only because MC had forced her to eat something. That was in the morning, and it was now early evening. 

“Yes, we can get takeout on the way to my apartment.”

“Takeout isn’t good for you.”

“I know, but do you feel like cooking?”

“God, no.”

“Right. So takeout it is.” Jaehee stood and offered a hand to help MC up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About that conversation Jaehee and MC had about MC's job. I always like to think of MC as someone who is flawed in some way that parallels whoever's route I'm playing, so that it's less "girl fixes broken person with her love" and more "two flawed people grow together". And I mean, MC had to have been doing something before she came to RFA and yet she apparently drops everything to open a coffee shop with Jaehee in her route so I came up with my own little explanation and it made it into the fic
> 
> It's sort of hard to characterize MC when she's basically just a blank slate for the player but I like to try to give her as much personality and story as I can, even if a lot of it is just in my head, but at least I can put all of that in fics. (I also considered naming her for this fic but I would have wanted to use my MC's name which is the same as my name and I thought that would be... awkward...)
> 
> Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	7. Stay The Night (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow this chapter ended being like twice as long as the others, but no one really minds longer chapters, right? I hope you enjoy! There's only one chapter left after this!

It didn’t take long for Jaehee to teach MC how to drip coffee. There wasn’t much to it, really, and MC was a quick learner. After that, they had the rest of the evening to themselves, totally free of work. They spent their time together watching musicals, eating the rest of the coffee ice cream that Jaehee still had in the freezer, and arguing about whether or not it was safe for Jaehee to show MC some Judo throws in the apartment.

“I really don’t understand why you want me to throw you so badly,” Jaehee said.

“It’s so hot that you have a black belt.”

“You won’t think it’s hot if I hurt you!”

“Hm, you would be surprised.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Jaehee laughed. “If you insist, you can come to the gym with me next time.”

“Deal,” MC said. Her smile faded as she sighed. “It’s getting late. I should probably get going.”

Jaehee looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was almost midnight. As usual, she hadn’t even noticed the time flying by with MC. Even after spending the whole day with her, Jaehee found that she didn’t want MC to leave.

“You don’t have to go home,” Jaehee said slowly. MC looked at her curiously and Jaehee continued, her voice quieter, “You could spend the night here if you’d like.”

“I would like that,” MC said even more quietly. Jaehee felt warmth spread through her at the words. She stood slowly and held her hand out to MC, who took it and allowed herself to be led to Jaehee’s bedroom.

The room was simple. Cream-colored walls, one of which had a large window surrounded by lacy white curtains. Against one wall was a large bed, and opposite that was a pale wooden dresser. It had been a very long time since Jaehee had had anyone in her room, and it was the first time she’d had a girl in it, but she felt less self-conscious than she would have thought. 

“If you want to borrow a pair of my pajamas, they’re in the top right drawer,” Jaehee said feebly. Of course, if MC was thinking of the same thing Jaehee was, neither of them would be wearing pajamas, but she thought she should offer just in case she had misread MC. 

MC turned to face Jaehee. “I don’t want to wear pajamas tonight.”

“Neither do I,” Jaehee said.

Well, that was settled then.

MC’s gaze was heated and intense. It reminded Jaehee of the way MC had looked at her at the party, before she had kissed Jaehee the first time. This time Jaehee was the one who tugged on MC’s hand, pulling her closer so she could lock her lips with hers. They wrapped themselves around each other, Jaehee’s arms sliding around MC’s back and MC’s hands fisting in Jaehee’s hair, their kisses quickly becoming more desperate. 

Jaehee felt MC release her hair and reach down to unbutton Jaehee’s shirt. It was slow and clumsy, and Jaehee had to break their kiss to make it easier for her. Once unbuttoned, Jaehee let the shirt slip off her and fall to the floor. MC was pulling off her own shirt now, and then her skirt, so Jaehee followed suit.

MC kissed Jaehee again. She seemed to be pushing Jaehee toward the bed, and Jaehee didn’t offer any resistance. She felt MC’s hands at her back, fumbling slightly to unfasten her bra. Once it was off MC’s hands came around to cup Jaehee’s breasts, fingers gently playing with her nipples, making Jaehee gasp and moan into MC's mouth.

The back of Jaehee’s knee hit the bed and she stumbled a bit. MC lightly pushed down on Jaehee’s shoulders so that she ended up sitting on the bed. MC straddled Jaehee’s lap and gave her a short, sweet kiss. Her forehead rested on Jaehee’s and her hands cupped her face.

“You’re so beautiful,” MC whispered.

“So are you,” Jaehee whispered back.

MC made a low, satisfied humming noise that sent fire coursing through Jaehee’s body. MC pushed Jaehee down so she was lying on her back and shifted from her lap. Jaehee felt her panties being pulled down, but she wanted something else right now. The last time MC had been here, it had been very one-sided. Jaehee had received but not given. MC hadn’t seemed to care, as usual she hadn’t tried to push Jaehee into anything, but before anything else happened tonight, Jaehee want to give. She wanted to taste her, to hear her moaning and crying out Jaehee’s name when she came. 

“Wait,” Jaehee said, sitting up. MC looked at her in surprise. “Last time you were here, I didn’t do anything for you.”

“I wasn’t expecting you to,” MC said.

“I know, but… I want to do something for you this time. Can I?”

“Of course.” MC gave her a lascivious smile, the sight making Jaehee’s body stir. “What do you want to do?”

Jaehee pulled MC into a kiss. Jaehee was a bit nervous about what she was about to do. She had never gone down on a girl before and she could only hope that she’d be able to make MC feel as good as she deserved. She unhooked MC’s bra and as it fell to the floor she whispered in her ear “Lie down on the bed.”

MC lay down, looking up at Jaehee in anticipation. Jaehee leaned over and for a moment just admired her, this beautiful woman who for whatever reason had chosen her to love, who thought she was beautiful too.

She started kissing down MC’s body, from her lips to her neck, to her breasts, making sure to circle each of MC’s nipples with her tongue as she went, and down MC’s stomach. MC was breathing deeply, the occasional quiet moan escaping her, making Jaehee’s heart leap each time. When she reached MC’s groin, Jaehee licked at the damp spot on MC’s underwear and heard MC’s breath hitch. Jaehee grinned and teased her a bit more, licking the crotch of MC’s panties so that MC was squirming.

“Jaehee....” MC’s voiced was laced with impatience and Jaehee couldn’t help giggling. She remembered how much MC had teased her last time, and she couldn’t help feeling glad that the tables had turned. She decided to be kind and not keep MC waiting any longer. She dragged MC’s panties down her legs with deliberate slowness. Well, she wouldn’t make her wait too much longer, anyway.

Jaehee positioned herself between MC’s legs. MC was panting, her eyes hooded and dark, her cheeks tinged pink, looking at Jaehee with anticipation. Jaehee kissed her inner thigh and MC groaned in what sounded partially like pleasure but mostly like frustration. Jaehee got the sense that MC wasn’t a fan of delayed gratification. As if to confirm this thought, MC’s hand suddenly reached out to grab Jaehee’s head and shoved it toward her crotch.

 _Oh. All right then._ Jaehee brought her fingers up to part MC’s pubic hair, and she licked her labia experimentally. MC sighed and rolled her hips up against Jaehee’s mouth. Jaehee’s tongue entered MC’s slick folds, tasting her slightly sweet flavor. Jaehee was slow at first, unsure of what she was doing, but as MC’s moans got louder and more frequent she became more confident. She loved hearing MC’s pleasure, loved that she was the one making her feel this way. She relished in the sounds MC was making, in the taste of her arousal, in the movement of her hips and the feeling of her hands gripping Jaehee’s hair tightly. 

She started to lick MC’s clitoris and the grip on Jaehee’s hair got tighter. Jaehee decided it was time for fingers, and slipped two into MC’s cunt, trying to find the spot that would make MC come undone.

Before long, MC gasped and cried out, “Fuck! Jaehee!”

 _Found it._ Jaehee moved her fingers in and out of MC, rubbing against her g-spot with each thrust, her mouth still sucking her clit. MC clenched around Jaehee’s fingers as she came, but Jaehee didn’t stop until she felt MC’s hand pull her head up. MC was panting, her face flushed, eyes half closed as she tried to catch her breath.

Jaehee licked her lips. “How was that?” she asked, pleased with the effect she’d had on MC.

“Not bad,” MC managed.

“You curse a lot when you come,” Jaehee noted. She crawled higher over MC so she could kiss her.

“Am I being lectured?” MC muttered between kisses.

“No,” Jaehee giggled. “I think it’s kind of hot.”

Suddenly Jaehee was flipped so she was lying on her back. MC had her wrists pinned in one of her hands and was holding them above Jaehee’s head. MC was on her side, leaning over Jaehee. She bent down to give her a kiss. She bit down on Jaehee’s lip, causing Jaehee to gasp. 

“I wonder if I can make you curse,” MC growled.

The hand that was not holding Jaehee’s wrists had moved to her groin. It brushed lazily through Jaehee’s pubic hair, over her slit. Jaehee moaned quietly, already impatient for MC’s fingers to enter her, but of course she was taking her time.

“Please don’t tease me too long,” Jaehee groaned.

MC smiled and put her mouth close to Jaehee’s ear. “You can dish it out but you can’t take it?”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Fair enough,” MC said and shoved two of her fingers into Jaehee’s dripping cunt.

Jaehee cried out as MC pumped her fingers in and out of her, her wrists still pinned tightly above her head. Jaehee could probably free her wrists if she wanted to, but strangely she found that she didn’t. She moved her hips in time with MC’s thrusts, trying to get more of her, to get her deeper. Jaehee’s moans were getting louder as she got closer to her climax. But then -

“I’ve never heard you curse before,” MC purred. “I wonder what it would take.” Her fingers started to slow their rhythm, until they were moving agonizingly slow. Jaehee groaned in frustration, squirming underneath MC.

“MC…”

“Something you want to say? Come on…”

“Please, MC…”

“That’s not what I want to hear,” MC said quietly. “You’re always so polite, but that’s not what I want right now…”

Jaehee was so close to coming, but MC was moving so slowly she had all but stopped. Jaehee wanted to scream in frustration. “Oh my God…”

“You can do better than that.”

“Fuck! Will you just… fuck!” The words tumbled from Jaehee’s mouth before she even knew what she was trying to say.

“What was that?”

“Just fuck me! Oh my God…”

“Well that wasn’t very polite,” MC said with a laugh. She had gotten what she wanted, though, so her fingers picked up the pace again. Jaehee cried as she came hard, clenching around MC’s fingers.

“You’re right,” MC said, pulling her fingers out and releasing Jaehee’s wrists as Jaehee tried to catch her breath in the aftermath of her orgasm. “That is hot.”  
Jaehee glared at MC but she couldn’t really keep a straight face for long before she broke into a giggle.

“You just ate my pussy and yet you’re so resistant to saying ‘fuck’?” asked MC.

“Shut the fuck up,” Jaehee said and MC laughed.

Jaehee turned to her side to face MC and pulled her into a kiss. It was sloppy, but MC didn’t seem to mind.

“I love you,” Jaehee whispered when she pulled away. As she said it, she realized just how long she’d been wanting to say it. She might have been waiting years.

“I love you too,” MC said, her voice soft, and it was the best sound Jaehee had ever heard, better than any song from Zen’s musicals.

“I’m glad you’re spending the night here,” Jaehee said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

MC’s eyes sparkled with amusement. “That’s good. I didn’t plan on letting you sleep anyway.”

She kissed Jaehee and then started moving south. Jaehee was used to sleepless nights from working with Jumin, but when she felt MC’s mouth on her cunt, making her moan and squirm again, she thought this was the first time she would be happy to be up all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Let Jaehee say fuck~~


	8. Opening Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! Thank you so, so much for reading and I hope you've enjoyed my fic!

“You’re three minutes late,” Jaehee said as MC joined her behind the counter.

“I know,” MC said, her voice still sounding a bit groggy. Jaehee could tell that she was making an effort to look as awake and ready as possible. “I wouldn’t have been late if you had let me shower with you this morning.”

“You would have kept me in there all day if I had.”

“That is true,” MC said. “At least no one is here yet.”

“Of course not. The sign on the door doesn’t say we’re open yet.”

“If we’re not open yet, then I’m not late!”

“I was waiting for you,” Jaehee walked out from behind the counter and to the front door. She flipped the little sign over. “There, now it says we’re open.”

Jaehee smoothed her apron over her dress and took a deep breath as she walked back toward the counter. It was finally happening. Opening day. Even though they’d been preparing for this day for the last six months, Jaehee couldn’t quite believe it was actually happening.

Their shop looked beautiful. Slightly cramped, but warm and cozy, just as Jaehee had imagined it. And she would be here every day, surrounded by the smell of coffee and baked goods and by the smiles of satisfied customers. And right upstairs was the apartment that she had recently moved into with her coworker. Her coworker who was also her amazing, supportive girlfriend, who she was madly in love with.

It was hard to imagine things getting more perfect than this.

MC was checking her phone and she looked up when Jaehee joined her. “I just got a text from Seven,” MC said. “They’ll be here soon.”

“Is Jumin coming too?” Jaehee asked.

“Yeah, he and Assistant Kim are both coming.”

“Yoosung is just an intern, not an assistant.”

“He might as well be,” MC said. “He said that Jumin is basically treating him like his assistant anyway.”

“Yes, I do remember Yoosung saying that,” Jaehee said with a sigh. “Jumin should really get on with hiring a new assistant.”

“I don’t think he wants to look through all the resumes, or bother with interviews” MC said. “And I think he likes being able to contact his assistant through the RFA messenger. So he’ll probably just give the job to Yoosung.”

“But I don’t think that’s what Yoosung wants.”

“Then maybe we can get him to quit and work here with us instead.”

Jaehee laughed. “If that is what he wants. Although I think that will only make Jumin hate this place more.”

“Is he still bitter that neither of us wanted to work for him?” MC asked with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“He has been in a bad mood lately,” Jaehee giggled, but then sobered as a thought occurred to her. “But I think that’s also because of…”

“I know.” MC’s voice had lost its joking tone.

They were both silent for a moment, their good mood having suddenly disappeared. Of course they both knew there was more to Jumin’s bad mood than his lack of an assistant. Nobody had heard from V in six months. He hadn’t visited the chatroom and not even Seven had gotten a call from him, or if he had he wasn’t telling anyone about it. Jumin was the last one who had seen V, but he was refusing to talk about what had happened at their last meeting. He was refusing to talk about V at all. They were all sure Jumin must know something they didn’t about why V had suddenly vanished, but they couldn’t get anything out of him. Jaehee knew that Jumin must be hurt by his friend’s sudden disappearance, and she also knew that Jumin wasn’t the type to wear his heart on his sleeve, but she was concerned that he was hiding something big from them.

“Jumin hasn’t mentioned anything about V to you?” Jaehee asked, although she already knew what the answer would be.

“No, not since the party.” MC said, as expected. MC took a deep breath and smiled with what seemed like a lot of effort. “Let’s not think about that right now, though. Not on our big day.”

Jaehee gave MC a wobbly smile. “Yes, you’re right.”

MC pulled Jaehee into a hug. “Try to forget about it for now, okay?” she whispered, her warm breath on Jaehee’s neck. Jaehee felt some of the tension leave her body as she melted into MC’s arms. Oh, how nice it would be to stay like this all day, but they did have a shop to run. With some reluctance, Jaehee gently pulled away from MC.

“Thank you, MC,” Jaehee said. “I’m sorry I brought it up. You’re right, we shouldn’t be thinking about that today.”

MC began playing with Jaehee’s hair. She had always liked doing that, but ever since Jaehee started growing her hair out it seemed she never wanted to stop touching it. Jaehee didn’t mind, it made her feel relaxed, which she definitely needed right now, but she knew it probably wasn’t a good idea when they were on duty.

“MC, you’ll have to stop that while we’re in the shop,” Jaehee said.

“Why should I?”

“We can’t be too conspicuous, you know.”

MC rolled her eyes. “I’m just playing with your hair. People probably wouldn’t suspect anything just because of that.”

“You might be right about that, but it still doesn’t look particularly professional.”

MC let go of Jaehee’s hair and folded her arms with an exaggerated pout. “Fine,” she said and then smirked. “I guess that means fucking you on the counter is out too, right?”

Jaehee blushed but replied evenly. “That’s right, you’ll have to wait for closing.”

“I’m holding you to that,” MC grinned. She gave Jaehee a quick kiss. “There, I promise I’ll be totally ‘professional’ for the rest of the work day now.”

“Good, because they’re here,” Jaehee said. Through the window, she could see that two cars had just pulled up in front of the shop. She recognized one as Jumin’s and the other was a flashy, probably ridiculously expensive sports car that could only belong to Seven.

“Are you ready?” MC asked.

“Of course.” Jaehee bit her lip. “But, um, just in case, do you think you could tell me to cheer up?” Jaehee always felt silly for asking, but it did make her feel better to hear the words. If she heard them every day, she thought she might never be afraid of anything.

MC smiled. “Cheer up, Jaehee.”

“Thank you,” Jaehee said with a contented sigh. “I feel like I’m ready for anything now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading! I might focus on writing for other fandoms for a bit, but I will definitely be writing more Jaehee fics in the near future!
> 
> If you want to you can follow me on tumblr, my url is hollywoodcassiecage. I'll probably talk about fics I'm working on there and of course you're welcome to ask me about them too. So check it out if you'd like, I'm a pretty cool person once you get past how incredibly annoying I am.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed reading Patience as much as I've enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
